


The Passion 受难

by lyreann



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e04 Blindsided, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: “我被注射了什么？”“你记得我们的最后一次谈话吗？”威尔逊·菲斯克的声音透过电话听筒传进他耳中，“……但你并不只是威胁了我，你还威胁了凡妮莎……”





	The Passion 受难

**Author's Note:**

> S03E04监狱那段没人搞一搞太可惜了（？）小律师看起来真好搞我为小律师出卖我的灵魂（

“我被注射了什么？”

“你记得我们的最后一次谈话吗？”威尔逊·菲斯克的声音透过电话听筒传进他耳中，“……但你并不只是威胁了我，你还威胁了凡妮莎……”

事情是怎么变成这样的？

菲斯克知道他在这儿。被他击晕的护士是为菲斯克干活的。带他来这儿的狱警。也许还有接待处的那个狱警。也许他踏进监狱的第一秒菲斯克就知道了。也许来这儿确实不是个好主意。阿尔巴尼亚人试图对菲斯克下手，不代表他完全丧失了在监狱的统治，上次马特到这儿来时，这个地方仍然是金并的王国。

但是这里有马特所寻求的问题的答案。他需要到这儿来……但他现在需要离开这儿……离开这儿……那扇他打不开的门现在开了，还有一间牢房的门……有人在外面的走道里，有三个心跳……

事情是怎么变成这样的？

起来，马特。你需要离开。他试图撑起自己的身体，然而他的两只手臂像有了自主的意识，顽固地不听使唤。走道里逼近的脚步声像惊雷在他耳朵里炸开，那人前一顿午餐吃了太多洋葱。想想那些事实，集中精力在事实上。逻辑思维。马特对自己说。菲斯克出卖了阿尔巴尼亚人，这是事实。他听到他们吞咽口水，喉结滚动的声音，他们想要见血，想要伤害某个人，他们为接下来会发生的事感到兴奋。阿尔巴尼亚人试图解决掉菲斯克，但他们失败了，两次。但是有那里不对，那里不对……想想那些事实，默多克！

事实是马特的大脑连同他的感官被搅成一团。他的手掌放在灼热的地板上，几乎烫伤他，不，不，地板是凉的，发热的是他自己的手掌。

最开始的瞬间，他惊慌于自己的感官会被药物麻痹，那么他将真的与一个普通盲人无异。但是这些药物——他不知道自己被注射了什么，无论那是什么，它对马特的感官所做的不仅仅是麻痹它们这么简单。他仍然能听到、闻到、感受到，他仍然在接收信息，但是它们开始失衡，并且失去控制。他感觉自己像在透过一只曲面镜观看一个着火的世界。

那人出脚之前马特就知道了——就好像他能对此做什么一样。冲击落在他的侧腹，好在他知道这并没有对他造成什么严重的伤害。在放大的疼痛作用下，马特本能地蜷起身体。

一只手抓着他后脑的头发迫使他仰起头来。

“金并希望教会你和你的朋友一个教训，”那人对着他无神的双眼说，“你被交给我们了，西装先生。”

 

他的挣扎和反击软弱无力、不成体系。当你的拳头只能抬起以你的预期一半都不到的高度的时候，你是很难挥出什么有效的击打的。很快，鼻血从他的嘴唇上滴落，一直流到他的下巴上，弄脏了他的衬衫。但这是马特最不必要担心的地方，因为他们拉开他的领带，粗暴地扯掉了他的衬衫，断裂的缝线在马特耳中留下清晰的声响。无论如何，这件衬衫是没法再穿的了。

事情是怎么变成这样的？

他们扒下他的西裤，然后是里面的内裤，手指摩擦布料的声音让寒意爬上脊背。想想那些事实，马特——肾上腺素开始飙升，这为他赢得了还算不错的一脚侧踢，他绊倒了其中一个人，但随之而来的是更多的拳脚。马特无法有效地躲闪和护住头颈，于是他蜷缩起来。攻击转变为发泄意味，然后持续了一阵。

……集中精力，他模模糊糊地想。

囚犯们骂骂咧咧地踢打了一会儿，在确信他们的受害者再没有什么反击的可能之后，他们开始继续此前被打断的事情。

那些事实，马特想，阿尔巴尼亚人和菲斯克——一个男人嘲笑他有张漂亮的脸和一个紧致的小屁股，以最下流的方式。一只手毫不留情地拍上他裸露在外的臀肉，马特瑟缩了一下。为什么空气突然变得这么凉？

他从来没有感到这样裸露和无助。

他将被强暴、处决和杀害。一个把鼻子伸到不该探的地方的律师，一个已经消失了几个月、又突然出现在错误地点的死掉的律师，没有人会在意。不，也许凯伦和福吉会发现，他们一定会注意到——马特的心又揪了起来，为此，他甚至忽略了第一根手指探入他体内的感觉，一根非常粗糙的手指，侵入和撑开他的内部，指关节处的茧摩擦着嫩肉——他们会注意到，而他们不可能置之不理。

你最终还是会把他们牵扯进来，无论你是否愿意。并且，对于在此之后发生的事情，你将毫无办法，因为那个时候，你多半已经死透了——

他为拒绝张开嘴脸上又挨了一巴掌。马特吐出口腔里的血水。如果你配合点，小婊子，我们就让这个过程对你来说容易点。男人吼道。事实——事实没有丝毫帮助，感受疼痛，集中精力在疼痛上，疼痛可以让你清醒——

他们还是如愿以偿地撬开了他的嘴，因为马特无法行之有效地反抗，而他还不想这么快失去自己的下颌骨。一根阴茎迫不及待地塞进他的口中，那几乎杀死他的感官，马特差点吐出来。他从没做过这个，他也不会知道如何使用自己的舌头去舔弄和讨好男人，拜托，他可是个律师——但这并不妨碍男人在温暖湿润的口腔包裹自己时发出一声满足的呻吟，不妨碍他抓着马特的头发固定住他，将他的嘴当做一个可供使用的洞口那样毫不留情地戳刺。

马特喘不过气，而当他能够呼吸的时候，他所闻到、尝到的只有男人性器的腥臭；他无法尖叫和呼救，因为一根阴茎正满满当当地塞在他嘴里，直抵咽喉。一只手抓着他失去力气的手腕，握着他的手指覆到另一根阴茎上开始抚慰，他的指尖能感觉到每层褶皱，每根凸起的脉络——别吐出来，他对自己说，也许是为了这场折磨对他来说不要变得更加难熬一点，也许是为了至少保留最后一点尊严，别吐出来——与此同时，他意识到，有更多的手指塞进他后面的那个洞里。

他们给他做了扩张（如果那能称之为扩张的话，强行塞入的手指，一点口水和体液），但那不过是因为他们想在这场折磨和伤害里也爽一爽，而马特过于紧涩的后穴为他们的插入也带来疼痛。第一个男人将自己全部捅入马特体内的时候，那仍然很疼，仿佛要将他撕裂。但是，瞧，对于马特来说是这样的——疼痛永远是更加容易忍受的部分。“哦，宝贝，我好久没操过这么紧的屁股了。”男人又拍了一下马特的屁股说道，仿佛那是个赞赏。

……集中精力，感受疼痛。

身前的男人从他口中退出，马特发出压抑的浅浅的喘息。而他身后的男人开始了抽插。

 

没有用。下一个男人将他翻过来、压着他的大腿准备再一次进入他的时候，他们发现他勃起了。

囚犯们像知道了什么了不得的事实一样大笑起来。男人以足够留下淤青的力度抓着他的侧腰和大腿根，几乎要将他钉在自己的性器上一般再次进入了他。马特发出好似脖颈被扼住的声音。他几乎能听到、感受到那根阴茎是如何一次次撑开自己的肠道、顶进深处。他所感受到的一切混杂着羞耻淹没了他。

“瞧瞧，他在享受这个呢。”

疼痛永远是更加容易忍受的部分，而这是加深他的自我厌恶的部分。马特·默多克从没有像现在这样痛恨自己超常的感官。他可以在克莱尔替自己缝合时一声不吭，可以通过冥想来加速身体愈合，但是，性器受到刺激会充血挺立，肠道被插入时会试图收缩、绞紧，这并不是他能控制的生理反应，而对于他触觉过于敏感的皮肤，小小的轻抚都足以引发一阵颤栗。

而他始终失神的双眼——囚犯们不知道他是个盲人。谁能想到呢？瞧瞧他为了到这儿来所做的那些事儿。因此他们不知道，律师的双眼没有聚焦，只不过是因为，映射在那双瞳仁中的任何事物都无法传达给他。

“漂亮男孩就他妈喜欢这个。”那根粗长的凶器不知顶弄到了什么地方，从毫无防备的马特口中逼迫出一声近乎尖叫的呻吟。感受疼痛，疼痛。他试图压抑体内的腺体被刺激时产生的快感，但那根违背主人的意志挺立起来的器官是他明白无误的失败的证明。马特的脑子好像成了一团黏糊糊的液体，他有种错觉，那交合处黏滋滋的声音不是从他屁股里那个洞口传来的，而是直接发生在他的大脑里。生理上伴随着疼痛仍然被逐渐唤起的快感，与心理上叠加的厌恶。他试图把那个声音隔绝在外，把男人们一边操干他一边吐露的下流语言都隔绝在外。他甚至开始希望哪个男人再次用上他的嘴——这样他就不必听到自己发出的喘息和呻吟。也许这是他自我营造的一场噩梦，但马特无法闭上双眼再睁开以试图醒来——他的世界早就不存在这个选项了。

“我们的漂亮律师其实是个享受被操屁股的小婊子。”那不是事实。反对。马特费力地想到。他厌恶这些，他想要一切结束。他不必担忧自己会在失控的状态下胡乱说出什么求饶的语句来了，因为他被再一次摆弄成跪趴的姿势，好让另一根阴茎享用他那双饱满、红润的嘴唇。他被两根阴茎一前一后夹击着，喉咙里发出近乎呜咽的声音，而他自己的性器也支棱在空气里，随着身后男人进攻的节奏抖动着，吐出透明的前液。

“你算是个什么律师？”撞击声和男人的呻吟里夹杂着嘲笑，“靠出卖屁股和吸男人的老二来给客户减刑吗？”

“至少他有张天生的嘴。”正占用着他的男人在他的口腔里又顶弄了一下，才退了出来。

马特失去支撑倒在地上，蜷起身体。他咳嗽着，吐出男人射出来的东西，那双嘴唇因为被使用过而比平常更为殷红，嘴角和下巴上沾着血和体液而泛着水光。他感到恶心，周围操着他的男人让他恶心，他对自己感到恶心，他想要呕吐。男性浓重的体味充斥着他的鼻腔、停留在他的舌头上，混杂着血液里铁锈的气息让他反胃。但在他身后的男人并没有受到丝毫影响，仍然在毫不间断地抽出、插入，甚至加快了速度，每一次都挺进到最深处，同时给予着他快感、痛苦和折磨。他被身后男人操干的动作带得向前一冲，可怜兮兮地在地上蹭着。臀肉被拍打的声音和穴口淫靡的水声充斥他的耳膜。

在一阵震颤里，这可怜的盲眼律师到达了高潮。快感过载的那一刻，他发出了像被处决一般的悲鸣。行凶者们并不会就此放过他。“只是被这样操屁股他就射了。”身后的男人说，那根一下一下钉进他体内的肉刃也没有放慢节奏，在他的整个高潮以及之后的余韵里，仍然不管不顾地操着他。在马特颤栗着绞紧了的肠道的包裹下，男人也尽数射在他的体内。

在囚犯们眼里，这就是他们的受害者被摧毁的时刻了。他虚脱地垂下头颅，好像放弃了最后一层看不见的抵抗，高潮过后仍然敏感的身体还在不住颤抖着，线条优美的小腹上覆盖着汗水和精液。

他们轮番进入他，在这具遭到玷污的躯体上驰骋和泄欲。他们没有注意到，这看起来人畜无害的律师方才还绵软的拳头此刻再次捏紧了，尽管那双眼睛仍然无神地凝望着上方，像一个无辜受难遭到遗弃的殉道者。

马特·默多克的手心里捏着那支注射了一半的药剂。


End file.
